Barbed Wire Org
The Barbed Wire Org is a barbed wired-themed Org that serves as the primary villain of the episode "Darkness Awakening" of Power Rangers Wild Force. He was voiced by David Lodge. History The Barbed Wired Org was one of the ancient Orgs that worked with the Master Org to take over the Earth 3,000 years ago, he took the form of barbed wires which he found under a bridge. He then attacked a police man in his car and went off and attack Turtle Cove, he went to a harbor and is found by Toxica and Jindrax, were Toxica gives him a shell-like cup that he can use to release an army of club welding goo-like monster foot soldiers called Putrids to aid him in battle, he then attacked people with his tendrils at a cafe. When the Red and White Wild Force Rangers faced him, the Org send the Putrids after them, the Cole manages to by pass them all and talk with the Org, he tried to reason with him, thinking that he was like a frightened animal. However, much to his shock, he sensed that Org doesn't have heart. The Barbed Wire Org then went head first and attempted to strike at the Red Ranger, but the White Ranger pushed the Red Ranger to the side, which cause her to get badly hurt. He land hard hitting blows on the two Rangers, he laughs over his victory until some one throws a chair at him, then Taylor, Max and Danny came to help out, Cole then realized that fighting is the only way, so the Rangers morphed and did battle with all of the Putrids, Cole and Taylor converted the to Org, the Barbed Org couldn't defeat the team and with the Jungle Sword Savage Slash, he was then destroyed. Toxica revived him as a giant and the Rangers summon the Wildzords to fight him, the Lion Wildzord tried to fight back, but the Org was too powerful, the Red Ranger realized that they need to combine the Zords, the five Wildzords combined and formed the Wild Force Megazord. The Barbed Wire Org tried to fight back, but he couldn't defeat the Megazord, the Wild Force Megazord had the victory, thanks to the Fin Blade, the Shark Serge and the Tiger Fury, the Barbed Wire Org was destroyed for good by the Wild Force Megazord's Mega Roar. Personality The Barbed Wire Org is cold, sinister, cunning, insidious, vicious, dark and destructive monster. He ruthless, unscrupulous, savage, and sadistic, loves causing destruction in the city. He is relentless, uncompromising, stubborn, devious and unrelenting and will never stop at his goal to destroy the city. He is also pompous, abusive, rude, unsympathetic and unrespective and laughed at Cole, when the Red Ranger tried to talk peacefully with him. Despite his sinister and arrogant nature, he is also cowardly and paranoid, fears to loose the battle with rangers and he screamed in pain when he was destroyed. See also *Wire Org Navigation Category:Male Category:Possessed Objects Category:Monsters Category:Youkai Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased